1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors which consist of a male connector having male contact elements with a U-shaped recess and a female connector having a configuration fitted into the U-shaped recess.
2. Description of the Related Invention
An electrical connector consists of a female connector having a plurality of female contact elements which are stamped and formed from sheet metal so as to have a U-shaped recess and a male connector having a plurality of pin-like male contact elements is well known in Japan. In the female contact elements, most of the outer surface of a contact portion of each female contact element is supported by the inner wall of a contact element receiving slot formed in the housing. In the male contact elements, however, the intermediate portion is supported by the housing, and the portion between the intermediate portion and the front end is cantilevered so as to project forwardly. In use, the male contact elements are inserted into the U-shaped recesses of the female contact elements for making electrical connections.
Since most of the outer surface of each female contact element is supported by the inner wall of the contact element receiving slot, no external forces make undesirable plastic deformation. However, the male contact elements cantilevered in the male connector project freely so that they can readily undergo plastic deformation by an external force. If the tip of a male contact element is deformed and offset, it strikes the tip of a female contact element subjecting it to plastic deformation. Also, the male contact element can be deformed by a forcible plugging operation. Even under a separate state, it can be deformed by an accidental force. When a male contact element is deformed, it is difficult or impossible to connect the male connector to the female connector. Even if the connection is done, it is unstable. In addition, since the male contact elements are supported by the intermediate portions only, it is necessary to provide long supporting portions to assure firm support. Consequently, the length of the housing and thus the connector is increased by that much.